


pudding

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just some Rachel thoughts, while Chloe is eating...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	pudding

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write a short one, while I dye my hair but then it took forever ;)

How is it, that this girl can stuff giant amounts of food into her mouth, without showing? Seriously, she should be massive, but nope, she is skinny and tall and beautiful.  
Honestly, that's not fair, I spend a long time on my face and hair and body and on what I wear every single damn day, she just wakes up and looks perfect.  
I guess, that's okay though, since I am the one who has to to look at her and I'm pretty pleased with what I see. Honestly, don't tell her I said that, but I never get tired, of looking at her.  
  
I wonder how she'll look like, when she's older.  
The first time I saw her mom at the diner, shortly before I started my sophomore year at Blackwell, I instantly knew, this must be Mrs. Price. Chloe's mom. The name tag on her polo only said "Joyce", but their facial features are the same. Their hair structure is the same. They have the same hands, ears, eyebrows and boy, do they look the same, when they get upset or annoyed at someone. ;)  
Almost an entire year later, I went to Chloe's house for the first time and given the fact, her mother is seeing someone else, there are barely any pictures of her dad, but man was I surprised, when Chloe showed me the few ones she managed to save, when she showed me an old VHS tape with Ma and Pa Price dancing and having fun, here in this house.  
It's so weird, having only one parent to compare someone to, but when I saw William on that tape and in those pictures, I was stunned. What a handsome man he was... Is this, why I enjoy looking at his daughter so much?  
Chloe looks just like her father. Tall, same eye and almost hair color and she definitely has his smile and lips.

I wonder, if Mr. Price would have liked me.  
  
Some time ago, we hopped on a train together, don't tell my dad please, and Chloe said, that her parents used to be so in love, before everything changed. I totally get that.  
I just have to close my eyes and remember how it feels like, when her lips touch mine and I instantly have butterflies in my stomach.  
Do you know that feeling, when someone looks at you in a very certain way and then your eyes meet and you just feel it everywhere, starting in your chest, going through and through into your stomach and around your pelvis and crotch area and from there just... everywhere? Maybe that's just me? 

I want to tell her that... but, nah. She's just gonna laugh and be an idiot about it.

Or not...  
  
With Chloe you never know. She can laugh about a stupid dad joke for ten minutes, while you beg everyone around you to fucking shoot you already and end your misery.  
But sometimes she becomes very quiet and you can almost see her thoughts drifting away and then you have to give her time, don't say anything, don't touch her, until she comes back and what she comes back with always takes your breath away.  
She has a way of phrasing things at times, that make you wonder, where she pulls it from and it's easy to get tempted and wanting more, but those moments, these words are rare and should be handled as the precious exceptions they are.  
  
I will never forget how we spent the night on my bed for the first time, next to each other. I could feel the warmth of her body and she was so close and comforting, it was literally the worst day of my life and also kind of the best day of my life, so many things had happened, in one or two days, it was crazy, intense, super confusing, so odd and mysterious, yet, I don't want to wonder, if the high was worth the pain, because, when she then told me, that anything I could come up with, she'd be able to handle it and that, if I still wanted it, she was in, like really _in_ , all I wanted, was for her to hold me for a million years... or, well, until I fell asleep. And that is exactly what she did.

Right now, Chloe is eating her 3rd chocolate pudding, I'm not sure how the girl will die one day, but my guess is diabetes. Poor thing.  
I brought something from the cleaners over and hung it up in her closet, so far she hasn't asked about it.  
I'll wait for her to find it later and ask me, if I have a screw loose, when she discovers my biological mom Sera's old wedding dress, white and red and pretty.  
Of course Chloe will respond with no, but we'll see how fast she'll change her mind, once I tell her, that I altered it with Rose, my mom. After our prom pics will be taken, and we dance up all night, she can take the top of the dress off, as well as the long skirt and have skirt-pants underneath, that can change colors. It's gonna be amazing, but still not half as eye-catching as my nice matching suit, actually it's two suits, I'm going to strip as well and have a full bodysuit, skin-toned with hundreds of crystalls. All eyes on me bitches, it's party time!  
But for now, I'll just watch Chloe. Her eyelashes are so beautifully curved, does she know that? And her blue hair drives me fucking crazy. I really like the shape of her nose... and those lips are just killing me... I really want to kiss her right now.  
  
Chloe catches me staring at her again. She is scraping the last bit of pudding right from the bottom and offers the spoon to me.  
I shake my head, and lean in, come closer, it's not the pudding I want, dummy. 


End file.
